


Flow

by Hippolita



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Attempt at Humor, Attempted Seduction, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippolita/pseuds/Hippolita
Summary: Saihara has a very apparent weakness to Ouma Kokichi. Wait, it is not what you are thinking! He just finds him cute! And probably likes him too... wait, I did not mean to say that! I mean, could that really turn into love?!





	1. What was that?

My name is Saihara Shuichi. I am the Super High School Level Detective or, Ultimate Detective for short. I am a normal student, apart from that I am an Ultimate, and my actions are normal too. Ah, but I have a weakness I can’t quite deal, I… I am weak to cuteness. I try to maintain my composure, even though it is quite hard. Currently, this frailty of mine is resumed in one person: Ouma Kokichi. I cannot help, but look at him whenever he passes by, even my classmates already noticed that. They think I have a fall for him… ah, it’s not quite that. Seriously, I just have a weakness for things I find cute.

  
I attend the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, an institution that beyond a High School has a special education method to develop the talents some kids show from very young. It seems like I was luckily chosen to be part of the students which frequent the school.

  
For each class, which is formed by 16 Ultimate students, there is a hotel like space to live and just we students from each specific class are the unique ones allowed to live there. I have been far from home and now living with those classmates of mine for about 8 months. I even kind of feel as if I know them more than my family…. Actually, I would be able to say that if it was not for one person among them who I cannot seem to figure out, and they happen to be my weakness… I have talked to Ouma-kun multiple times but he still is a total mystery. I cannot help but feel attracted to mysteries as the Ultimate Detective…. Yeah, I cannot help.

  
Right now, I am at the library reading one of the books I intend to finish today. I find myself at peace in this room, there is always silence and I seem to concentrate the best here. Also… he comes here. Even if it is just a glance… it is still an opportunity to talk to Ouma-kun-

  
“-ey… - I SAID, ‘HEEEEEY’!” Someone called out.  
I glanced at the individual.

  
“Oh, it’s you Akamatsu-chan.”

  
“Hey, cut out with the formalities! We are friends! I already said this multiple times and I will keep repeating: just call me Kaede. You are one of my real friends Shuichi.”

  
“Oh, I’m sorry… habits,” I smiled uncertainly.

  
This is Kaede and we are childhood friends. We happened to frequent the same school and class by luck. We often hang out in the library. The difference is that she almost just looks for piano music books and me for documents, information books, and some novels.

  
“But hey! You were pretty out of it just now! What were you thin- Oh, perhaps…~? Were you thinking about him~?” She grinned at me.

  
“Wha-! W-What makes you t-think that?!”

  
“I knew it! Shuichi, you should confess. It is obvious you are totally high over heels for him! I bet even he knows that! Though I am not quite sure he is a good person for you… yeah, you might be too good for him.”

  
“…” I sighed.

  
“What is it?”

  
“It is not like I ‘like’ him. I just fi- Oh, forget it…” I told her a little embarrassed. I almost said some things I should have not, even if she is my childhood friend.

  
“What? Something you can’t tell me? Jeez, come on! You know I won’t tell anyone!”

  
“… We are not in the most appropriate place, anyone could be overhearing our conversation-” I was interrupted.

  
“Annnd you aree riiiiiiiighht!” I heard his voice coming from behind me.

  
“?! O-Ouma-kun?!” I looked at him. Ah… he is so cute.

  
“Don’t worry, I wasn’t spying over the conversation of you or anything like that!” He said carefreely. And I bet that is a lie.

  
“Why would I believe you?” Kaede asked.

  
“Wow, Akamatsu-chan! You hurt me! How can you be so suspicious of your friends?!” He cried fake tears. I think I am used to it by now…

  
“Of course I would! And also-”

  
“Ooohh! Saihara-chan! Soo~ Who is that person you like?” He grinned mischievously.

  
“W-Why should I tell you?”

  
“Wah- You admit you like him?!” Kaede asked, eyes widened and surprised face.

  
“N-No! I already told you, I don’t like him!”

  
“Hhhmmmm… Is that really true?” She asked.

  
“You are obviously lying Saihara-chan. Whoever this person is, it is obvious you like them,” Ouma said with a serious face.

  
“Wha?!” I blushed.

  
“So I was right?!” He asked with a smile. He was bluffing?!

  
“No! No…! You are wrong…! I just- I have a weakness for- Oh! F-For-For-Forget it!” I averted my gaze. It almost slipped from my mouth!

  
“The Ultimate Detective, Saihara-chan has a weakness? Now I’m interested!” Ouma said somehow excited.

  
“Ouma-kun, let’s try and discover ourselves!”

  
“Offf cooourse!” They high fived.

  
“Y-You won’t discover it…”

  
“I dunno about that! I am the Ultimate Supreme Leader, I can have aaany type of knowledge on top of my hands whenever I want!”

  
“Then tell us who the person Shuichi likes is,” Kaede requested.

  
“Do you really want me to say it out loud in front of your embarrassed friend?” He asked seriously.

  
I can’t take it anymore. I would without a doubt prefer not to know if that is the truth or just a lie because if I know he actually knows I kind of like him, it will just make things strange between us.

  
“I have to go to the bathroom, I will be right back,” I said, leaving the place.

  
“Wow, I think he got mad at you…” It was Ouma-kun’s voice.

  
“He is not mad, he is embarrassed,” I could hear them saying.

  
I walked to the bathroom with my face burning all the way. When I got there, I simply splashed some water on my face then dried it with toilet paper. If I stayed with those two any longer I would probably become a living human tomato… Actually, I think I already am one now.

  
I decided to return to my dormitory to rethink some things.

 

 

 

Later on, I hear the doorbell ring. I opened the door to see the purple haired boy at the entrance of my room.

  
“My beloved Saihara-chan! Are you busy? Let’s hang out!”

  
Beloved… What?

  
“No, I am not. We can go right now-”

  
Ouma jumped and pulled my hat off, then started running.

  
“He-hey! Give it back!” I chased after him.

  
He was too fast. I could not keep up with his speed nor with his resistance and soon I gave out. What a problem…. Because he disappeared from my sight in no time!  
I was going back to the dorms when I saw a white clothing shadow entering the library. I bet it was him! I ran after the person. Soon as I entered, I did not see anyone, but I saw my hat in the back of the room, on top of a pile of books. I sighed. At least he did not keep it forever! I extended my hand to get my belonging, but something got it first, so fast I almost didn’t see it. I turned around and stared at a grinning Ouma, with my hat in his hands.

  
“Ouma-kun… Why are you doing this?” I asked.

  
“Why? ‘Cause it’s fun!”

  
“Can you please give it back?”

  
“I’ll think about it if you drop on your knees and beeeeeg me from the bottom of your heart!”

  
“…” I stared at the boy in silence, wait for him to say that was a lie. Oh, he really meant it. “Of course I wouldn’t do that!”

  
“Then no hats to you! Nishishishi!” I sighed and stared at him. Suddenly he got closer and reduced the space between our faces. I retreated on reflex. “Hey, why do you use a hat Saihara-chan? You are quite handsome you know that?"

  
“W-What?”

  
Waahh, he is so close! Seeing him with a zoom like this… He seems even cuter…!

  
“Grrr, you are so lucky! Beyond a detective, you are an Ultimate and are even handsome!”

  
“C-Cut it out! Give my hat back!”

  
“Ooohhh~? Are you shy~?”

  
“I- I am not shy…” I averted my gaze.

  
“Li~ar~ Nishishishi! Here, take it! I found your hat and I even had the trouble of giving it back to you, so you owe me! Now you have to come and hang out with me, let’s go?”

  
“The hat was mine all along though… And I didn’t refuse your request of hanging out.”

  
“Nah, whatever! Let’s first have a tea break!”

 

  
I do not know why he brought me to have tea with him, but it was not bad… He finished his cup and went to get another. At least I do not need, for now, an excuse look at him. He is cute, form the tip of his hair to the tip of his feet. His proportions are small, and even though he is a man, his thighs are quite beautiful… They seem so round…

  
“Wow, you are a silent pervert, aren’t you?”

  
“Wh-Wh-What?!” Did he catch me staring down at him?!

  
I felt my cheeks burn. Burn!

  
“Don’t pretend to not know, you were obviously looking at my-!”

  
“I wasn’t! I was simply thinking…”

  
“Wow! That is even worse! And what kind of dirty thoughts were you having while looking at my-”

  
“I-I already told you I wasn’t looking there…!”

  
“One liar know another. I can tell you are lying.”

  
It is not like I am lying, I was staring at his thigs, not at his……, But know I am quite curious to look there though… Ah, does it have a pale tone or a reddish one…?  
“Saihara-chan, did I just give you a new idea of something dirty to think…? Because you have been spacing out right in front of me for quite a while… And your eyes are dooooown there…”

  
“…Ah! I-I’m sorry…! It wasn’t a-anything like t-that!” I blushed more.

  
“Oh my! You are stuttering even more now! So I was right! You know, the more I think about it, the more I believe the person you actually like… is this sexy boy in front of you!” He winked teasingly.

  
“Wha-! N-No! I don’t even like you!"

  
“!” Even Ouma seemed widened his eyes. “…”

  
“N-No! I didn’t mean it li-like that! I..! I meant like! I like you, but I don’t like you that way though!”

  
“… Was that a slip of tongue?” He smirked.

  
“W-What do you mean?”

  
“Shuichi… Are you in the denying phase?” Ouma tilted his head.

  
“! Wh-What do you mean b-by denying phase…?” I averted my gaze.

  
“I knew it! So the person you are in love with is really me Saihara-chan… And don’t even deny it! Actually, I knew all along it was me, nishishi!”

  
“!”

  
“… Hahahahahaha! Your expression right now is priceless!” Ouma had one of his creepy faces.

  
“S-Stop messing with me…” I averted my gaze. My cheeks burned even more at that moment.

  
“So, where should we go after here?”

  
“What?”

  
“I know, I know! Let’s go to your room!”

  
“Wh-Why?! There is nothing to do there!”

  
“Are you sure?” He smirked.

  
Aaahhh, now that he knows that I know that he knew I liked him, I bet he will start provoking me in various ways. I know he does not have any romantic interest in me… it will be kind of hard to not be reciprocated. W-Wait! But you don’t even like him Shuichi! Aaahh…

  
“Ouma, if you don’t like me, please don’t provoke me.”

  
“I am not provoking you. And I am not lying.”

  
I simply stared at him in total disbelief.

  
“Don’t make that face! Anyways, it is time to go to your room! Come on!”

 

 

 

I don’t know why I followed him, but I did so. Worse, I do not know why I let him inside my room. He entered looking around at first, and then jumped on my bed.

  
“Hhhmmm, this bed covers tooootally smell like Saihara-chan!”

  
“What? How can you even know my smell?”

  
“Because I know?”

  
… Is that a lie? And know that we are on about smells… Ouma sure smells nice. Is that perfume he uses…?

  
“Your room seems nice though. And veeery clean. Seems like you, Saihara-chan!”

  
“Thanks?”

  
“Oh, what is this~?” He took a book from the shelf. “The Phantom Thief and The Detective. You like romance?”

  
“Ah, it’s not like that… rather… I like things that are mysterious.”

  
“So I am mysterious to you?”

  
“… Yeah.” Wait. Why did I answer it as if admitting I like him! You idiot Shuichi…!

  
“Hhhmmm…”

  
He got up from the bed and took a bottle- Wait, that is poison!

  
“Don’t touch that!” I took it from his hands in a haze. “It is poison! Just the smell of it can knock you out, don’t touch it.”

  
“Why do you have something like this in your room?”

  
“Ah, I was researching it… I need to know about it in order to do a better detective work in the future.”

  
“Wow, you sound passionate.”

  
“… Why did you come here in the first place?” I asked.

 

  
“To have fun?” … That is a lie. “Hey, how about we read a manga together!”  
“Okay…?”

  
“Wait here for a moment!”

  
The boy got out of the room. I sat on my bed and waited for Ouma to come back. He was quite fast and soon appeared with a manga on his hands and eyes glowing. Aahh, he sure is cute. How am I going to deal with it…?  
“Okay, let’s read it!”

 

  
  
It was not a boring book. Rather, it was very interesting. It was romance between a detective and a boy. The detective dressed as a boy or a girl sometimes and we both guessed and wondered about which their real gender was. We are now on the last 10 pages, and Ouma seems relaxed about being near me. I think I am the only one tense here. Since we started, I have been having this strange ache in the heart, and it keeps beating very fast. I also bet my cheeks have been burning since then.

  
“… Hey Saihara-chan.”

  
“What?”

  
“Can I sit on your lap?”

  
“Wha-”

  
He just got on my lap and continued reading. But.. waahh, he is so small… how am I supposed to deal with him? Should I shove or let him stay…? My logical thinking is telling me to push him from my lap, but my body says the opposite… This confused feeling is so… suffocating…

  
“Your heart is pounding even faster now. You must really like me,” He sounded serious.

  
“… Why did you even bother asking if you were going to do it anyway?”

  
“To fluster you.”

  
“…!”

  
Is it really the truth? It sounds like the truth, but it could be a lie… Ugh, I get very confused whenever I am with him…

  
I tried to ignore the cute person in my lap but it was impossible. I could not concentrate on the rest of the manga.

  
“That was a good story! It was not boring at all!”

  
… I can’t help but think the opposite when he says it like that.

  
“Hhhmmm?” He said. “Saihara-chan, you are quite bold aren’t you? You didn’t even shove me from-”

  
I took Ouma by the armpits and suspended him in the air. Why did I not do this before? Carrying him in the air, I opened my room, put him outside and without any more words I closed the door on his face.

  
AAAHHHH. Whhaaa… I think I may like him… But… Is he toying with me…? Is he just toying with my feelings or is he covering up his own feelings with lies? Well... ah, I guess I have to think some things over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading XD!
> 
> If you have any grammar or vocabulary errors to point out, I would be glad if you did not hold back ;) English isn't my native language, so it would really help me ;)!


	2. Kaede's Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apart from chapter 4, this story is complete, and I wrote it about one month and a half ago.  
> So... As I was revising it, I was truly shocked by some things I wrote (LOL), which did not enter my own standarts, so I changed it... as well as some things I noticed later in the chapter one, so if you go back there now, you'll see I evidently removed and altered the last paragraphs especially.
> 
> I just wanted to warn you about that.

            I decided on what to do. I **know** what I have to do now. If he likes me or not, it does not matter: I have to conquer him. I will. Starting from today, I will do my best to catch Ouma Kokichi’s heart!

            For first, I have to talk more to him. Also… I have to make a change on some things… Yeah. I will try to not use my hat anymore. Ouma said that I was handsome… I do not know if that is a lie or if it is the truth, I guess I have to ask someone for help before doing so…

            I pressed the doorbell of my friend’s room. She opened the door.

            “Shuichi? Hello! What brings you here so early in the morning?”

            “Good morning Akama- Kaede. I need your help with something… would you mind if we talked inside your room?”

            “No problem! Feel at home!’ She opened the door more so I could enter.

            “Thank you.”

            She closed the door after I was inside and told me I could sit whenever I wanted. Kaede’s room is… so like her. She customized it with many music figures and images of pianists… It suits her.

            Kaede sat by my side on the bed. For now, I am still using my hat because I have to confirm my theory first.

            “I… want you to make an interview for me so I can confirm something.”

            “An interview? You mean a questionnaire?”

            “Yes. You know, So-Someone… told me I am handsome… I wanted to confirm if that is true, so...”

            Now that I think about it… this is a _very strange_ request.

            “It was Ouma-kun, wasn’t it?” How did she guess…??

            “…Yes… But he is a liar; I can’t trust his words…”

            “I thought that. I can do that for you. I also think it will be fun too! However… How is that questionnaire supposed to work if no one had ever had the opportunity to see you _without_ that hat?

            “Ah… now that you say that… it is true.”

            “Hhhmmm……….”

            She seemed deep in thought. Kaede is my friend, I can count on her for whatever the situation, though it is not whenever something comes that I will ask for her help. But I trust she will make it successful because Kaede is Kaede, you know?

            “AH! I know! How about throwing a party in the pool?! Then everyone won’t just see your face, but also your body and I think the answers will be more honest after that too!”

            “That’s… not a bad idea. Though I… I do not really want to show my body… He told me I am handsome but… I think I am ugly myself. Not just face…”

            She put a hand on my shoulder.

            “You aren’t ugly. Trust me. _Trust_ me.”

            “You make it sound as… if I really _am_ handsome.”

            “I don’t deny that I myself want to see your exposed body because I never got the chance to see it, but your face is pretty nice- no- _very_ nice.”

            I blushed a little.

            “O-Okay… thank you, Kaede… I think… you lifted my spirit up a little,” I smiled eerily.

            “That is what friends are for! Well then… I do not have anything to do now besides playing the piano, so I will start to make the preparations right away. Don’t worry about anything, leave it to me!” She smiled.

            “Thank you.”

            …

            Kaede and I parted ways, so my next thing to do is… have breakfast? Ah, I should have invited Kaede too… ah, but she does not really eat when she is absorbed in something… I will go alone.

            Getting near the refectory, I saw some of my classmates also entering. We ate, talked to each other about stupid things and then went back to our own ways. I noticed though that Kokichi had not shown up. It is not as if he comes to have breakfast frequently, but I thought that I maybe should pay a visit to him just to check things out. I headed to his room and after pressing the doorbell, some seconds passed and the door opened.

            “Who is it this...?- Oh, Saihara-Chan! Good morning! What brings you here _so_ early?”

            He was in a bad mood just now, wasn’t he? Moreover,… is it my impression or is he… quite red…? He seems a lot paler too…

            “G-Good morning. Ah… I was just checking on you. I’m sorry if I woke you up… But… you are… very… red. Are you OK?

            “Of course! Why wouldn’t I?”

            “…… Ah, were you… no, forget it… Do you perhaps have fever?...”

            “Hah? A fever? Me? The Ultimate Supreme Leader would never get a fever!-”

            I put my hand on his forehead. It almost got fried though. He definitely has a fever. I sighed, then told him I would be right back and went to the cafeteria, where Tojo must have been. Moreover, she was there. She seemed busy washing the dishes.

            “Hmm… Tojo-san? Can I have a minute of your attention please?”

            “Oh, hello Saihara-kun. How may I help you?”

            “Ah, actually, Ouma-kun’s got a fever, so I thought I could ask you to make some porridge… Would that be a bother to you?”

            “Not at all,” she smiled graciously. “Is he in his room…?”

            “Oh, yes, but don’t worry about that, I will take it to him.”

            “Oh… okay then. Can you wait for it a little? It will be done in fifteen minutes.”

            “Then I’ll be right back in fifteen minutes. I will prepare some things to get to him while waiting.”

            “Yes, please.”

            While Tojo made what I requested, I went to my Lab and got some medicines from there. Then I got back to my room and took a towel. I looked at the time. Five minutes left… It is enough time to enter his room and leave these things there. I went to Ouma’s dorm and entered after he opened the door. After putting the things I brought on his desk, I told him to leave the door open because I would be right back.

            As soon as I got in the cafeteria, Tojo-san came from the kitchen with a plate with porridge inside it and a bowl with water and ice cubes. Well, I was going to get some water, but I am thankful she did it in advance.

            “Ah, thank you Tojo-san. And you brought cold water too… thank you.”

            I got the set from her hands.

            “You’re very welcome. I also put a small towel into the water. Tell him I hope him to get better soon.”

            “Okay, I’ll tell him,” I turned back to leave.

            “Oh, Saihara-kun!”

            “What?”

            “… Good luck with him,” she blinked her right eye at me. Ah… that.

            “…Thank you…?”

             I left the place and went back to Ouma’s room.

            …

            Kokichi was laid down on his bed, covered by the bed sheets. His face seems very red… Well, I think I should get to work. I put the set on his desk and first took the wet towel, twisted it to reduce the amount of water and put it on his forehead. He opened his beautiful eyes and looked at me.

            “Wow… Are you going to take care of me Saihara-chan?”

            “Yes... Did the wet towel make you feel better?”

            “Nah. I already told you, this fever is nothing to me.”

            “… Sit up, please. I am going to give you the porridge Tojo-san made for you. You should thank her after you are healthy again.”

            “I _am_ healthy. I just don’t look like it to _you_.”

            He sat on the bed and the towel fell. I took it and put back in the bowl. Before taking the porridge, the good scent of it entered my nose and I made a good face. It must be delicious. Ouma simply stared at me with a fuzzy, cute face. After showering the first spoon with the food, I blew it to decrease its hotness. When I thought it was okay to give him, I brought it to his mouth, and he gulped it. Wow… so cute... He isn’t even retorting. This is so… so cute… Wahh, what is this feeling…? The atmosphere seems… different now…

            He ate everything up, much to my surprise. People don’t usually feel like eating when sick, and there is more to it, we are talking about _Ouma Kokichi_. I never expected him to eat it all up.

            I took some medicine from the desk. Ah, I need to get a cup of water…

            After obtaining it, I dissolved the medicine in the liquid and gave it to Kokichi, who drank it all too.

            “…You are being pretty obedient,” I stated.

            “I am being taken care of. Why wouldn’t I go with the flow?”

            “So you like being taken care of?”

            “Of course not. I am the Ultimate Supreme Leader, I _take_ care of others.”           

            “… So you take care of others…”

            “Well, I order others what to do… I mean, I _am_ the Ultimate Supreme Leader. Why would I do the job myself?”

            “… It seems right,” for you conception though. “You should lie down for now.”

            He closed his eyes and laid down once more. After some time observing him, I noticed he slept.

            This may be my ultimate opportunity to appreciate his cute features. His sleeping face… is the most beautiful. I am kind of happy he got sick, though I shouldn’t be… I put the wet towel back on his forehead and stared at him.

            “… Hey… you aren’t going to do anything… are you…?” Ouma asked.

            “N-No, of course not… I am not the type to do that… I simply want to take care of you, it is not like I came here to take advantage of your sickness or something like that…”

            “… I hope so…”

            “…”

            “… Hey… what is it that you like in me to the point you fell in love?...”

            “…… I-I’m embarrassed to answer this question.” I avoided my gaze.

            “I will let you kiss me if you tell me.”

            “ **Why would I kiss a sick person?”**

“Because you like me?”

            “I don’t like you that way, you just… I… I can’t say it out loud…”

            “Then whisper here in my ear!”

            “That is out of the question too… One day… one day I will tell you.”

            “Hmphf.”

            After that, there was just silence. He must have truly slept now. The atmosphere made me feel sleepy too, so I took the chair near the bed, sat on it and put my head on my crossed arms on the bed.

            …

            …….

            ………..         

            … Is… something… poking me…?

            I opened my eyes. I could not see the person though, as my vision was fuzzy.

            “Huh, you finally woke up!” I heard a familiar voice.

            “Huh…?”

            “Come on Shuichi! You are going to lose the party if you keep sleeping!”

            “… Kaede?” I guessed aloud.

            “What?! How can you compare me to a _girl_?!”

            Just then, my vision started to straighten up. Momota Kaito was the one calling me.

            “Oh, it is you Kaito. I’m sorry for the trouble…”

            “No problem! Hey, you took a good nap there! So, did things go well?~” He smirked.

            “Things…?”

            “I am talking about Ouma, you moron! So, did you achieve anything? I mean, you were taking care of him…”

            “…. Oh. Now I remember… I was taking care of Ouma-kun… Wait, where is he?”

            “He is already with the others at the pool! And I think you should come too, everyone is having fun there in the party Kaede is throwing!”

             “… Oh. A party. Thank you for waking me up Kaito, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

            “Ouma is there too, so try to be in your best clothing to seduce him!” He blinked one eye at me and got out of the room. I was left there, blushing.

            …

            Everyone was already there. I think I really am the last one to arrive. Everyone looked at me, and some waved their hands in a motion to tell me to enter the pool. I smiled back at them and went to the set of tables they put in the back of the place that had some space for me to put my things on. Apart from putting some swimming clothes under, I was wearing the same black striped suit and my hat. I took a glance at everyone in the pool and my eyes stopped on him. Ouma… inside the pool? After having a fever?... No, more than that… he… his skin is so white… so beautiful… He had a fine body for his height. Well, you should expect that of someone who is a master in running away from anything. And his wet hair… ahh, so cute…

            When our gazes crossed, I turned around, having my back to the pool. I hope he did not notice I was staring at him for several moments… Well… I guess I have to do this… I mean, if it were not for my objective here, I wouldn’t either enter the pool, nor take my clothes off, but I have no choice now… I first took off my hat and put in on the table. Then I started to unbutton my jacket and I removed it from my arms. After that, I very shyly unbuttoned my white shirt and put it on the table. Afterwards, I took my shoes and pants off, revealing my black swimming trunks. Blushing a little, I stayed still with my back to turned to them, taking my time to gain some courage to turn around. I do not like showing myself because I think I am ugly, but I have to do this.

            Slowly, I turned around and noticed that everyone’s, **everyone’s** eyes were on me.

            The girls were blushing. **Blushing**. And the boys were… surprised? I think I saw a little faint of red in Ouma’s cheeks too… Anyways, I shyly walked towards the stairs that led to the pool while everyone’s gaze **still** followed me. In **silence**. _A-Am I **that** ugly??_ Even after I got inside, they were still looking at me, in disbelief… I think?

            “Th-The degenerate male _in_ those clothes and _out_ of them are two _different_ people!” Chabashira had a strong blush on her face. I thought she liked girls…?

            “I agree,” Ryoma said.

            “H-How come am I different?” I scratched my hair.

            “H-how do I put that…?” Tenko seemed to think of what to say.

            “What the aikido bitch means is that you are handsome _out_ of those clothes!” Iruma said it like it was nothing.

            “Hm… Huh…?” I did not comprehend.

            “Saihara… Do you want to be my boyfriend?!...” The quiet Yumeno said in a low voice.

            I blushed.

            “EEHHH?!?!” Tenko seemed surprised.

            “Nyahahahaha! I think he may not be that interested in you though!” Yonaga said while approaching me. Then she wrapped her arms around my right arm, pressing her… boobs against me. “Isn’t that right Saihara?”

            “Hmm… you…you are… ‘touching’ me…” I told her embarrassed.

            “Oh, I’m doing that on purpose.”

            “?!”

            “Heeeeey, guys, you are embarrassing him! Quit fussing around!” Kaede intervened. **Thank you Kaede…!** Yonaga released my arm. “But, hey Shuichi, are you sure you are the Ultimate Detective? You are more likely to be the Ultimate Model...”

            “Haven’t you seen him like this before? Weren’t you two childhood friends?” Ouma asked.

            “Yes, but this is the _first_ time I see him almost naked! I knew his face was handsome, but I did not think his body was too… Aaahhh Ouma-kun! I am so jealous that he likes _you…_!”

            … Wait. Kaede, WAIT!

            …What?!

            Wh-Wha-What?!?!

            My face is burning all over, my ears, my neck...! I’m feeling so embarrassed right now! I know it slipped from her mouth, but… WHAA!

            I turned 180 degrees to get out from where I came. Yonaga tried to pull me back, but she could not reach me in time. I had already gotten out of the pool and was putting my clothes back on, even though I am wet. I can no longer afford to be here anymore…!

            I went back to my room while everyone called out to me, but I just ignored it.

            After changing clothes, I laid on my bed and hid under the sheets to try to soothe the embarrassment I have just have been through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading XD!
> 
> Again, if any of you have any suggestions and want to tell me about grammar or vocabulary errors, please do not hold back :)!


	3. Uncertain

            A week after the incident I felt less ashamed and tried not to avoid everyone anymore. Now, I am at the library reading some novels alone. At least the results of the search were a success… Kaede told me she was very sorry for slipping her tongue and said that everyone was talking about beauty after I left, and how I was chosen as the most beautiful in general, and the most handsome between the boys. I used my hat until now, but after those feedbacks, I have to train to be without it. Yeah…! I have to… try…! _That is going to be difficult…_ Deciding myself, I took my hat off and put it on the table among some books.

            “Booom!”

            “What?!” I turned around startled.

            “Oh, did I scare you Saihara-chan?~” It was Kokichi, of course. Who else did that?

            “Yes, you did… please, don’t do that again..”

            “Wow, you took your hat off! Are you finally stopping being so socially awkward? Congratulations! ”

            “Y-Yeah…”

            “What are you reading?” He almost threw himself at me in order to see the book in my hands.

            Luckily, after that same incidence, Ouma Kokichi tried to hang out much more with me. I have my suspicions of why, and he gets bolder and bolder by each time, and I sincerely think it is to provoke me. He whispers in my ear, or takes my hat off or says some things with double meanings, and other things worse. Well, it is not that I don’t like it… because I get to see him more…but… Is he playing with my feelings?

            “Ah, this is a novel I found around here… it is pretty interesting.”

            “Eh, is that so? Let me read it with you!”

            He sat on my lap. Like it was nothing. Such _cuteness just sat on my lap!_ What… what should I do..?!

            “O-Ouma-kun… hmmm… this is… how should I say…?”

            “Don’t you like it?” Though he was with his back turned to me, I could almost see his grin through.

            “No… I mean…” I like it, but… “We aren’t lovers. It is strange to do that…”

            “Ooohhh, I see… you are the assured type, aren’t you?”

            “…”

            “Well, just forget me and get back to reading. And you can continue from where you left off.”

            “Hm… I’m, I’m afraid I can’t concentrate with you… like this…”

            “Am I _too_ wonderful for you?”

            “O-Ouma-kun… you can’t play with someone’s heart like this…”

            “I’m not playing. I’m serious,” he said with a firm tone in his voice.

            “…”

            “… but that also could be a lie!”

            “… Ouma-kun…” I sighed.

            He turned around and repositioned himself on my lap, so now he was facing me.

            “Don’t you want to actually play with me?~”

            “… No. My feelings aren’t some kind of game.”

            “Ehh? But I like you,” he stared at me seriously.

            “?!”

            “And that is the truth.”

            “…!”

            He gave a peck on my lips before running away.

            I was left very red in the library, unable to process what just happened. The worst is that I do not know if that was a lie or his true feelings.

            …

            ……..

            ………….

            Later that day, I could not look Ouma in the eyes, and he seemed pleased with that because he would start giggling every time we passed by each other. It is almost nighttime, and I am heading back to my dorm after having dinner with everyone. I felt a hand on my left shoulder. I took a glance at that side and found a smiling Kaede.

            “Hey, Shuichi! Can we talk a little in your room?”

            “? O-Okay.”

            …

            “I think you should confess to Ouma,” Akamatsu stated. _WHAT?!_

            “And why… are you telling me that?”

            “You see, I was thinking of how I could help you… and then I realized that Ouma himself is very interested in you. He looks too much at you when you are not looking and… I saw that he is taking some… advances on you.”

            “O-Okay… so?”

            “What I mean is; Ouma has feelings for you, but I think he doesn’t want to confess and confess to himself he likes you. If _you_ do not confess first, if you don’t take him by surprise, then things will take _a while_ to move forward as you want.”

            “I… I don’t know about that… I think… he just wants to play with my feelings…”

            “No, he likes you. I think he enjoys the embarrassed you and he thinks that you will keep like that unless you two became a pair. He is enjoying teasing you, not your feelings. Well, I am just saying what I think. You decide.”

            “Let see if I understood… if I confess first… you think we will become a couple right away?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Oh… I see. Thank you, Kaede.”

            “You are welcome Shuichi! And if you decide to do that… good luck!”

            She got out of my room. I sat on my bed thinking about what she said. What if he rejects me? What if he accepts me, but our relationship does not go well? Oh my goodness… how to deal with something like that? Wait, you are the Ultimate Detective Shuichi! You will discover things about him and know how to handle your relationship well…! Yeah…! I think… I will... Sigh. I closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading XD!
> 
> Again, if you would like to inform me of any grammar or vocabulary typos, please do not hold back ;)!


	4. Finally

            “Saihara, you seem pretty out if it today,” Kaito told me.

            It’s been a week since Kaede suggested I should confess to Ouma. I had been trying to gather courage, and thinking of plans to give voice to my feelings, but I am always stuck in the thought “ _that may be a bad idea_ ”. Ouma is an unpredictable person. I had thought my feelings over and over and after realizing I really liked the boy, I just could not be confident I would be all right if he rejected me. I mean, I would be seriously heartbroken, and that is not good at all.

            “-ey…. Were you even listening to me?”

            “… Huh?” I looked at my friend sitting beside me.

            “Man, what is bothering you? Is it something I can help you with…?”

            “Ah… No, haha,” I smiled eerily.

            Kaito and me had both awaken a little late today, so we were having breakfast together. Kaito was mumbling about some normal things that had happened to him this week, but I could not concentrate on whatever he said, as I was truly concerned about things that are more important. I am sorry Kaito.

            “Man… You just seemed helpless now. Okay then. I just want you to know that I am here if you need my help with anything, okay?”

            “Thank you Momota-kun.”

            “Kait _oo!_ ” He emphasized.

            “Thank you, _Kaito._ ”

            After finishing our meals, we diverged paths.

            Okay, I seriously need help.

            I decided to look for Kaede. My first guess was her lab, and unsurprisingly, she was there. I knocked on the door. A beautiful music echoed from inside. After waiting for a while, I heard no response. I think she did not hear me. I opened the door. She played the piano notes graciously but stopped as soon as she noticed me.

            “Oh, Shuichi! Nice to see you!” She smiled contently. “Hey! What’s with that face?”

            “Hello, Kaede. Hmm… Well… I need your help… again.”

            “Sure!”

            “So, hmm… Do you really believe Ouma likes me?”

            “Shuichi… don’t tell me you are afraid of being rejected?”

            “… Yeah…” I lowered my voice in embarrassment.

            “I understand, that really can’t be helped,.” she sighed. “Hmm… What are you thinking to do then?”

            “I thought that you could, you know, question him…?”

            “You know he would just lie!” She said, brushing it off.

            “Yeah, but…”

            “Hmm…” Akamatsu seemed deep in thought, until she brightened up suddenly with a smile on her face. “Oh! I just had an awesome idea!” She said confident.

 

 

 

            Kaede was in a classroom alone with Kokichi. Me? I am inside my room, waiting for my friend’s return with the news of how the plan had gone.

            After fifteen minutes anxiously fidgeting laid on my bed, I heard a knock on the door. I stood up from my bed and went to open for Akamatsu.

            “Ka…ede? You seem… strange? Are you all right?” She really had an odd look on her face.

            “I am all right Shuichi! Hey! Can we hang out now?”

            “Of course,” I smiled.

            “Okay! Then, how about we eat some sweets together?! I really want to ttry the new ones Toujo-san made today!” She said happily, while entwining her hands.

            “Of course. Let’s go.”

            Kaede and I walked to the kitchen while chit chatting normally. I am very lucky I have someone as funny, angelical and supportive of her. She talked to me while smiling widely. I couldn’t help but let a small grin plaster on my faced looking at her brilliant happiness. Well, that was until Ouma appeared in the corridor.

            “Sa-i-hara-chan!” He waved, almost beaming.

            “He-Hello Ouma-kun,” I waved back shyly.

            “Where are you two going? Can I join you?” He approached us. Even if just for an instant, I am sure I saw him glare at Kaede.

            “Hmm… Kaede was the one who invited me, so…”

            “I am sorry Ouma-kun, but I would like to be alone with Shuichi for some time. I am really sorry,” she had a worried expression.

            For Kaede to be saying this… I bet this is part of the plan. It seems to be working.

            “Oh, I see…” He had a sad look. “I guess I will meet with you later then! Bye!”

            Ouma continued his way past us, as Kaede and I went to our destination.

 

 

 

            “Hmmmm! Tojo-san’s ice cream is reeeeally delicious!” Kaede said, while savoring the food with a happy expression. This is her fourth ball, by the way.

            “Yeah. I am not a fan of icy things, but even I have to admit this is very good.”

            My friend and I had been eating the food for several minutes. He were chatting about silly things and having a good time. I am still anxious to know about how went the conversation she had with Ouma, but it seems she isn’t telling me so soon.

            “Oh, Shuichi, there is some ice cream on your face! Let me wipe it for you,” she extended her hand to me and took the sweet from my cheek, but stopped as we heard someone enter the kitchen.

            “Hello! Oh, am I interrupting something, nishishi?!” Kokichi suddenly barged into the place. I noticed his face quite a little red as he walked to us in strong passes, almost as if he was angry. He stood between Kaede and me and glanced a look at her, before turning to me. “Oh, Shuichi, your face is all dirty from the ice cream! Let _me_ wipe it for you!” He leaned in and my mind went black at that sudden closeness.

            Ouma put his left hand on my face, sticked his tongue out, then licked my cheek. My heart started to beat uncontrollably and my face suddenly burned in embarrassment. I could not move nor do anything else, I just stared at Kokichi blushing, who giggled as if he had the time of his life.

            Kaede was glaring at him. He noticed that and then turned to her. I could not see any more whatever face he was making.

            “Declared war, Akamatsu,” Ouma moved to took a seat on my left side. “So, what were you talking about?”

            “Ouma, your presence was not requested,” Kaede said seriously.

            “That is your fault, as I didn’t intend to interrupt you! I told you to **_not_** _lay a hand_ on him,” his voice sounded hoarse. My heart jumped at his statement.

            Silence. That resumed the rest of the time we spent. Moreover, Kokichi did not leave us until Kaede went away from me. _Was he jealous…?_

 

 

 

            Later on, in the middle of the night, I heard I knock on my door. When I opened it, Kaede was there with a grin. She entered quickly, shoving me out of the way and then closed and locked the door herself. I stood there with evident confusion.

            “Shuichi, Ouma Kokichi really likes you!”

            “W-Wait… What?!”

            “Did you see how he reacted earlier this afternoon?! That _totally_ proves it!”

            “Wa-Wait! I do not understand. Can you please start from the part where you were going to talk to him?”

            “Oh, yes, yes! I will tell you everything!”

 

**_Kaede’s FLASHBACK ON_ **

_“Ouma-kun…”_

_“Hello Akamatsu-chan! How unexpected of you to want to talk with me in private! It is about Saihara-chan, isn’t it?”_

_“Yeah. Ouma-kun, do you realize Shuichi likes you?”_

_“Of course~ I am not dense!”_

_“Do you like him back?”_

_“Nope~!” I heard him say playfully.  
_

_“Ah, thank goodness!” I sighed. “Ouma-kun, actually…”_

_“You like him?” He sounded dumbfounded._

_“Yeah, but he is blinded by his love for you, and I can’t take it anymore… Confessing to a person who already loves someone will of course result in a fail, so I have a request for you. I want you to reject him.”_

_“Why should I do anything for you? Is there any benefit in that for me?”_

_“No, but… Seriously, if you really do not like him, please leave him alone. I do not care about anything anymore; I want to have Shuichi to me! I am now declaring a love war with you. I am going to conquer his heart, so do not interrupt me.”_

_“What makes you think, Saihara, a boy, who likes me, another boy, will suddenly develop an interest in girls? Nishishi!”_

_“Because he is bisexual,”  I stated. He went silent._

_“… What? Oh no, Akamatsu is taking my beloved Saihara-chan away from me!” He faked a fearful face. “So what?” He said almost angry. “I am never letting your plan work, nishishishi!” He smiled with the most creepy face I had ever seen. I felt a shiver run my spine with fear. He turned his back to me and before going out of the classroom, he stated firmly. “Don’t you **dare** , lay hand on him.”_

**_Kaede’s FLASHBACK OFF_ **

 

           “See?! I told you! He’s in love with you! You have to confess!” She said happily.

           “O-Oh…” I felt my heart warm up. I joyful feeling fueled my heart, alongside a sudden urge to confess. I put my hands of Kaede’s shoulders in glee. “Thank you so much for helping me!”

            I ran out of the room towards my newest objective.

            Wait, Shuichi! What if it goes wrong?!

            Stop Shuichi. Thinking about uncertain possibilities of the future doesn’t mean they will actually happen. Gather courage and confess! Yeah…!

            Ahhh, I guess I am too afraid….

            However, _I decided to go_! I _have to go_ confess to Ouma!

            Standing in front of his room, I took a deep breath. After pressing the doorbell, he opened the door and seemed a little surprised.

            “Hello my beloved Saihara-chan! What brings you here?” He asked with that usual smile of his.

            “I… can we talk inside?”

            “… Sure.”

            When inside his room, he closed the door and stared at me with fierce eyes, seemingly expectant of what I was going to say.

            “So… hm… how do I start…?” I fiddled with my fingers. He didn’t say anything, so the silence forced me to continue. “I… at first, I didn’t like you… I just could not help not looking at you because I fi-find you very, very beautiful… a-and cu-cute,” I said without looking at him. He remained silent. “But now… I think I developed some feelings for you, no… I am sure I am in love you, hm… I, I like you,” I put my hand on the side of my heart and took a deep breath before finishing my confession. “Do-do you want to be my b-bo-boyfriend?”

            Silence. I stood there looking to the floor, with my body burning in embarrassment. And it just got worse by each second, because Ouma wasn’t saying anything.

            After some minutes had passed, I looked at the boy in front of me, who stared at myself with an expression that was a mix of surprise and seriousness.

            “… So… why did you start to like me again?” He finally said something.

            “Hm… Well… I don’t know… I think I liked you a little in the start but when we started to spend more time together I… think I got seduced some way? “ I scratched my hair.

            “… Did you also start to like my lies?” **Oh.**

            “Ah… no… to be honest, I just tolerate them. But I don’t mind so much anymore...”

            “Hmm…”

            “…”

            “Hmmmmmm….”

            “…”

            “Hmmmmmmmmmm…”

            “Hmm… is something wrong?”

            “Yes.”         

            “W-What is it?”

            “I want to just confirm something before I give my answer. Do you like me because I am cute, beautiful, sexy, dunno, or because you like **me**?

            “Oh….” That got me unprepared. I thought a little about my feelings and then gave my answer. “I like you because you are cute. I like you because you are beautiful. And even if you lie… I like your personality. You are very interesting. If I were to put it in your words… you don’t bore me…. Ah, but… I think… I'll even love you if I get to know you better… because in the final you are still you. Even if you were in another body, it is your persona that attracts me to you.”

            “…… Okay! I will give my answer now!”

            “…!” My heart would beat faster by each waited second.

            “Yeeeeah, I will be your boyfriend! You were sooo lazy, you should have confessed a loooot sooner!”

            He approached me with that smile of his and plastered a kiss on my lips. It was so sudden I did not know how to react. He parted our mouths.

            “Hmm… I… I should tell that I don t have any experience in love matters, so… hm… I… just wanted to let you know.”

            “I know that.”

            He kissed me again and this time I returned the kiss. We were doing that initial “pressing our lips on each other”, but it still felt awesome to do something like that with the person you like. Kokichi slipped his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. Now he licked my lips, but I didn’t know why.

            “Hm… what are you doing?” I was certainly confused.

            “What?! How come you don’t know?! I am trying a french kiss here, duh!”

            “French- You mean… with tongue?!”

            “Yeah, why the surprise?”

            “Bu-But it is too soon!”

            “What?! Shuichi-chan, if you think this is too soon than sex to you must be a _‘never’_!” When he called me by my name I got a little embarrassed, but I let it slip.

            “S-Sex?! But we just started dating!”

            “…… Shuichi-chan… just do the French kiss. Open your mouth.”

            He pushed me to the bed and sat on my lap. Then he pulled my head near to his by my neck and slid his tongue inside my mouth. I decided to go with the flow and tried to move my tongue alongside with his, even if I sucked at it. And oh… that felt… amazing. Our tongues danced in each other’s mouths and it felt so good I didn’t stop, until I ran out of breath.

            “Hmm… not bad. Are you starting to get it Shuichi?”

            “Hmm… yes… Ko-Kokichi,” for a second I am sure I saw a surprised expression on his face.

            We kissed again and this time the air felt… heavier. I wanted to continue, but I had ran out of breath again. I parted out lips. I noticed Ouma’s eyes beautifully looking at me half-lidded. He breathed heavily.

            “Shuichi… By the way, I have to let you know that I’m a top.”

            “What…? Kokichi, don’t tell me yo- Okay… that part about top or bottom… we’ll see… but I don’t want to don’t rush things, I wanna… enjoy things with you. Slowly.”

            “Ooohhh~ That sure did sound passionate. So beyond handsome you are a good flirt, I see.”

            “… I-I don’t know about that… but… I’m just expressing my desires towards you,” I lifted him to the side on the bed, got up and reached towards the door. Oh, I forgot something. Kokichi didn’t seem to understand why I turned back again, but he did after I gave him a goodnight kiss on his forehead. “Good night Kokichi.”

             **_END_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading XD!
> 
> Next chapter is just an extra, btw


	5. Extra ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I posted the first chapter I was so afraid I had made a piece of **** that I almost deleted it. I didn't though because I thought that if I had a good night sleep I might find it at least normal the next day.  
> I still think that this story, along with the others I posted, is just garbage, but seeing the kudos and comments left gave me the courage to not obliterate them and post more things here :)!
> 
> That is why I feel really grateful to you! Thank you :)!

            Two weeks went by since we started dating. We had not exposed our relationship to the others yet, so we did our lover’s actions in secret. Kokichi is a bold person, he is always advancing to new things or trying to develop our intimate relation, it is almost as if he doesn’t have a sense inside him of “when to stop”, so I had to be that meter. On the other hand, I took things smoothly and though he seemed impatient, he didn’t seem to dislike my slow developments. I feel free now to stare at him shamelessly, and it seems like he feels free to touch me. I think that even if we have separate ideas of how a relationship should be, we are being able to take things on the right way.

            It is afternoon now, and the purple haired boy and I were in my room reading some mangas he brought over. He suddenly felt hungry so I went to the kitchen to make us something to eat. Yeah, I will try to make something, I am sure I can cook at least on the average. I made some tea and sandwiches –okay, it is not the best combination, I admit- for us and went back to my room. On the way, I found Kaede getting out of her dorm holding some papers. Our gazes crossed.

            “Hey, Shuichi! Bringing food to your boyfriend?”

            “Ah, y-yeah…”

            “Oh, I’m sorry! I forgot to do not say things in public! Anyways, I hope you have a great time! Bye!”

            “Bye Kaede.”

            Yeah, I forgot I told her. The day after I confessed I told a resume about what happened and truly thanked her for her advice. She seemed happy to have been of help and congratulated me. I didn’t really feel ashamed when telling her because we are very close, but when it comes the time to tell the others it will be quite difficult…

            I entered my room. Kokichi was half laid on the bed, belly up, lower body on the bed, but upper body turned towards the floor and head almost touching it. I put the plate on my desk.

            “Eehh, did you make these too?” Ouma asked.

            “Yeah.”

            “They smell good. And the tea too~”

            I smiled at him. He sat up on the bed. Taking one of the sandwiches with the napkin, I extended it towards his mouth. He opened it and with a cute “aaahhh” sound, took a bite of it. Aaaahhhh, he sure is cute. I get to see new sides of him, it totally fills me up~ I fed him with the rest of the sandwich while staring at all those cute expressions he made while eating.

            “Shuichi *munch munch* yu most riilly like *munch munch* mi to feed me every day.”

            “Ah, yes, I definitely like you,” I answered without thinking, a smile on my face. As I realized what I had just said I panicked in embarrassment, blushing. Kokichi giggled.

            “Hhmm…”

            “Ah, here is your tea,” I gave his drink to him, and meanwhile noticed his hair had… some tangles? “Hey, Kokichi…”

            “What is it, _love_?” Wo-Wow… “ _love”_ … how heartwarming.

            “Hm… can I comb your hair…?”

            “No. Of course not!”

            “Hmm… is that a yes…?”

            “No.”

            “Oh, I understand.” I got a comb from my closet then sat behind Kokichi, with my legs crossed. Then, slowly, I starting moving the object through his hair, but it got stuck right away. “Hm… Do you… comb your hair frequently…?”

            “Of course I do! What an insult!” So he _doesn’t_ do it.

            “Perhaps… do you just fix it with your own fingers and that is it…? Yes, you do that.”

            “Aaww, you caught me! Well, you _are_ the Ultimate Detective.”

            He put the cup he was holding on the desk, came back and sat on my lap. Why… does he like to do that?

            “Kokichi… is my lap more comfortable than the bed?” I averted my gaze.

            “Sure yes!”

            “…” I sighed. It’s not like he can’t do it… or that I don’t like it…

            “Hey,” he called me.

            “What is it?”

            “Aren’t you going to eat?” He turned around.

            “… Ah, I forgot… I wanted to take care of you fir-”

            “Well, it is not like I care anyway!” He pressed our lips together. I closed my eyes. It was smooth and calm. When we separated, I looked at him for a moment before we deepened the kiss. Our tongues swirled around each other in a passionate motion. I searched around every area of his mouth, from his tongue to his teeth, and I could feel the sweet flavor from the tea he had just drunk. When we could not hold our breaths anymore, we separated, and instantly inhaled, and exhaled trying to catch out breaths. Ouma rested his chin on my left shoulder.

            “Hey Shuichi…~” He whispered. “I want to see your naked body…~”

            “Kokichi… I already told you, it is _too_ soon to do things like that…”

            “No, I just want to stare at you really. And that is the truth. Don’t you do that all the time with me?”

            “… Or this could be a lie,” I completed.

            “Nishishi! You know me so well~”

            “Although I am ashamed to do that… if it is just the upper body I have no problems with it…”

            “Alright! Yaay!” He grinned from ear to ear.

            Ouma fastened his fingers to unbutton my jacket, then my shirt underneath and removed it in a quick movement. He stared at me. His look… is so passionate right now… I feel… proud…?

            “Aaahhh, you are too handsome!” I saw a faint blush on his cheeks. “Shuichi, did you want your boyfriend to have a heart attack?!”

            “Kokichi, did you want your boyfriend to have a heart attack too, but from embarrassment?!” I mimicked him.

            “Eehh, how boring, don’t mimic me.” I giggled.

            He extended his hands towards my face. I closed my eyes on reflex, but I just felt my bangs being put aside.

            “… You are handsome in both face and body… Lucky me! Nishishi!”

            “… Am I… _really_ handsome? Aren’t you lying…?”

            “Yeah, I am lying.”

            “… When you say it like that I can’t discern truth from lie…”

            “Nishishi! That is the point!... I find you more cute than handsome though.”

            “Thank you? I also find that.”

            “Oh, so I _am_ handsome to you?” He giggled. “I thought you only found me cute.”

            “Of course. It hurts my pride to say this but… you are manlier than I am myself,” I averted my gaze.

            “I know that, nishishi!”

            We stayed silent simply leaning against each other for some moments.

            “Hey, Shuichi,” Ouma called, “Kaede likes you, y’know?”

            “… What?” I looked down to see his face. “Ah, you mean about that day? When we were having ice creams?”

            “… She told me some pretty disgusting things,” he growled.

            I could not contain my laughs. Ouma looked at me as if I was crazy and then pouted, asking why I was laughing. “Kokichi, I guess Kaede is a pretty good liar if she got you believing her.”

            “What does that mean?” His tone was aggressive. “Are you saying she was _lying_?!”

            “Well, yeah. She was helping me find out if you really liked me at the time.”

            “… Hahahahahahahahahahah!” Now it was my time to look at him weirded out.

            “Why are you laughing?” I asked curiously.

            “Shuichi… Don’t you think that it is more reliable to believe she was _actually_ telling the truth since _I_ couldn’t detect _any_ lies in her statements?”

            I went silent. Oh my, I didn’t even think of that….!

            “…Are you sure you just don’t want to admit she might have bested you?”

            “ _No way!_ ” He said assured. “But she is not a problem anymore~ You know, since our hearts are for each other~” He gave a peck on my lips.

            I blushed, and narrowed my eyes in embarrassment before telling him “Y-Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read until the end (and those who didn't too lol) XD!  
> I feel glad I wrote something that people were able to read until the end :)!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading XD!


End file.
